Bicycles often include actuators in the form of shifters through which the rider provides inputs to shift gears, to apply brakes, or to carry out other operations. For example, multiple gears are often provided for changing the gear ratio between the bicycle's power source and its drive wheel. Power sources include manual inputs through pedal and crank mechanisms, motor drives, or a combination of both. Typically, gear changes are initiated by manual shift inputs to the shifter that are communicated to a variable ratio transmission system which often includes a Derailleur mechanism, an internally geared hub or a combination of both, or a continuously variable gear mechanism, or other mechanism capable of changing gear ratios. The shift inputs are communicated to the transmission system through a linkage, such as a cable. Sensing a shift event typically involves monitoring for motion of the cable. Motion of the cable indicates that a shift event is already underway, and therefore, sensing occurs too late to carry out functions in anticipation of the shift. In addition, cable sensors tend to create undesirable drag on the cable.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved shift sensing in bicycles, and shifter systems that provide the same. Other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.